


Soaked

by madbrilliant84



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: Arthur's been behaving like a dick. Thankfully he also knows just how to make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, although this has hardly any plot at all (maybe if you squint really hard like Cobb) this took me forever to write. Really big case of writer's block. I'm just so happy this little bastard is finished now. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the character's, they belong to the brilliant Christopher Nolan. Only the story is mine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone has days where they think they should have stayed in bed. For Eames one of these days was today. At first he had thought it was a blessing that his current job was located in London. He still had a lovely flat in the city and Arthur was in between jobs so he agreed to stay with him for the duration. It should have been perfect: Eames would go to work during the day but could still come home to Arthur and they’d be able to enjoy the city together on the days when he had nothing to do. But as it turned out, these days were few and far between. The job had turned out to be a pain in the arse. The team was a shambles, the point man especially (although to be fair, in Eames’ eyes every point man was incompetent in comparison to Arthur), so they had to pull one all-nighter after the other which meant that he had much less time to spend with Arthur than he had hoped for.

Unfortunately his boyfriend wasn’t as good at keeping himself occupied as he had hoped. At first Arthur had kept busy with going to his favorite museums, visiting the tailors at Savile Row (and Eames was all in favour of that) and he met up with some old acquaintances of his. He also started with the research for his next job but there was only so much that could be done at this point so Arthur grew restless. And into a bit of a prissy wanker. Mind you, usually Eames loved his scowls and his frowns, liked to bicker with him and even fight from time to time. But this wasn’t their usual baiting or their shouting matches that ended with a glorious fuck. No, this was Arthur nagging and bitching about all the things that Eames was apparently doing wrong (his dirty shoes in the living room, the glass stains on the coffee table, his old underwear littering the bedroom floor). And if he wasn’t calling Eames on it, he just went passive-aggressive which was even worse. And the more Arthur complained, the worse Eames behavior got. Yes, he was a petty arsehole and not above admitting it.

So when Eames got ready this morning (he didn’t even bother raising Arthur for a little morning session after the argument they had last night about how you throw empty bottles of lube in the bin and not back in the drawer) and he found a note on the fridge that said “Bring milk”, he already had the feeling that this wasn’t going to turn into a brilliant day.

“Of course, darling. Happy to oblige”, he heard himself mutter.

 He had no idea how it had happened but during the last two weeks they had turned from lovers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other into a miserable married couple. And Arthur would probably shoot him if he’d call him a disapproving housewife but that’s what he thought. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though because as soon as he got to the warehouse they were working from it was apparent that another crisis had to be solved and fast. They were all so busy with making last minute adjustments that it was past ten in the evening before he even noticed. Fuck! Another night he wouldn’t be home for dinner. And if that thought didn’t make him feel like his own father … He grabbed his things and told the team that he was off. There was nothing he could still do anyway.

“Let them sort their own mess,” Eames thought and got into a cab. When he stood in front of his building a thought flashed through his mind: he had forgotten about the milk. Eames didn’t know why he didn’t just leave it be and face another sour face from Arthur but he turned on his heel and went to the little shop at the corner; which of course was closed already at this time. He remembered though there was a 24 hrs off-licence one block down. When he wanted to step out of the shop though, milk carton in hand, it had started to rain. And not just the usual London drizzle. This was like a monsoon albeit a bloody freezing one. Eames cursed himself for leaving his umbrella at the warehouse when he dashed out earlier. Not that it would do him any good in this storm. No cab would take him for such a short distance either; so he just sighed and decided to make a run for it. He might as well have taken a leisurely stroll though. By the time he reached the building he was soaked through to the bone.

He hadn’t even taken two steps into his flat before he heard Arthur’s voice from the living room.

“You missed dinner - again. Did you at least bring the milk?” Eames could hear that he had gotten up and his steps were approaching the hallway. “You’re better not dripping your umbrella all over the hardwood floors because …” Arthur’s tirade came to an abrupt halt when he stood in front of Eames his eyes widening.

The forger was a mess. He was soaking wet from head to toe, shivering in his boots but the milk carton still in one hand. He tried to get his coat off but it was difficult with one hand and the wet fabric clinging to him.

“Oh my God, Eames!” Arthur burst out and immediately rushed towards him. He plucked the milk out of his hand and put it on the hallway table and then started to take off the forger’s coat, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor.

“Hey honey, I’m home,” Eames tried to joke but his teeth were chattering. Meanwhile Arthur had bent down to untie his shoes and take them off. When they were eye to eye again Arthur touched his hand to Eames’ cheek and frowned. “Jesus, you are freezing cold. Are your lips blue? What happened to you?”

“Forgot my umbrella at work. I was rushing out to get home and then I realized I’d forgotten the milk so I went to the offie but by then it had started to pour and I had to make a dash for it.”  Arthur was still stroking his cheek by the time he’d finished his tale of woe but suddenly he dropped his hand.

“Right, get out of these clothes. Just drop them here, I’ll get them later.”

“Ooooh, I’m flattered love but my frozen parts are probably not up to it yet” Eames said waggling his eyebrows which just earned him an eye-roll from the point man and a little shove.

“Get undressed Mr. Eames and then come to the bathroom,” Arthur replied heading off.

For once Eames actually did as told because he was way to cold and exhausted to argue. He gingerly made his way over to the bathroom. It was already filling up with steam in there and the warmth felt incredible. He saw Arthur had started a hot bath and was stripped down to his boxers that he took off when he saw Eames entering the room. He stepped into the half-filled tub and extended a hand:

“Come here.” Eames took it and let himself be guided over to the tub and stepped in as well. Arthur sat down carefully and pulled Eames down and back towards his chest so he was spooning the broader man. Eames sighed and sank a little further into the bubbles. After a minute Arthur turned the water off. Eames had never been happier that he decided to get a bigger than average sized tub.

“Hmmmmm, Arthur,” Eames purred “usually I’m the big spoon.” He sighed again when he felt Arthur fingers trail up and down his arms.

“Maybe, but right now you need taking care of” and Eames could hear the little smile in his voice. Next thing he heard was a shampoo bottle being opened and a second later he could feel Arthur’s long fingers carding through his hair; massaging his scalp. The rain had turned the gel into a sticky mess and it was oddly sexy having his hair washed by his lover. He couldn’t hide a little groan when the fingertips dug a bit firmer into his skin.

“Darling, this feels fantastic. Thank you.” Eames turned his head a little and gave Arthur’s jaw a kiss. Arthur rinsed his hair making sure that no water got into his eyes. Eames kept his eyes closed and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder again. A moment later the point man thought he heard Eames say something but it was barely a whisper.

“Sorry babe, what was that?”

Eames turned his head and opened his eyes. His voice still came out soft though. “I said, I thought you’d be mad at me” he repeated, casting his eyes down again after so he missed Arthur’s face turn into a mixture of confusion and a bit of hurt.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Well,” Eames sighed, “I was late again, I almost forgot the milk and I dripped water all over the hardwood floors...”

Arthur blinked a couple of times. “Geez. I’ve been a total dickhead lately, haven’t I” He could feel Eames snort against his chest at that.

“Maybe a little, darling. I know you didn’t mean it though. I get that you’re bored and this is certainly not how I planned this to go. Fucking incompetent team. Remind me to never work with Rollins ever again.”

Arthur nodded, his fingers still stroking Eames’ hair. “I’m still sorry. I know it’s not your fault that I get so restless.” He gave Eames a kiss to the top of his head. “Let me make it up to you.”

At that the forger turned his head up, eyebrow raised expectantly. “Oh? And how are you planning to make amends, pet?”

“You’ll see Mr. Eames. Now shush and relax.”

Eames smiled and put his head against Arthur’s chest again. Meanwhile the point man had grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub. He dunked it in the soapy water and started rubbing it along the bigger man’s right shoulder, down along his biceps and back up towards his neck. He circled his hand with the cloth loosely around Eames throat and he could hear the other man’s low moan rumble under his palm. He put the cloth in his other hand and repeated the action on the left.

“Mmmmhh,” Eames sighed “this is lovely”. He angled his head up he place a couple of lazy kisses and licks along Arthur’s throat, who repaid him by running the slightly rough piece of fabric over Eames’ right nipple and pinching the other one between two fingers. The Brit was arching into his touch and Arthur let his hand travel slowly further down his body, rubbing the cloth over his stomach, circling his belly button before dipping a finger inside. This made Eames giggle against his neck but that soon turned into another gasp when he let the fabric glide very lightly over the top of Eames’ by now very hard cock.

“Arthurrrr…Please” Eames voice had gone strained.

“Shhh sweetheart. Just a little patience.”

And with that Arthur let the cloth glide past Eames’ cock and along his inner thigh instead. The Brit shivered and tried to spread his legs further. He let out a little whimper when he realized that the confinement of the tub wouldn’t let him do that.

But after giving Eames’ left leg the same treatment Arthur finally took pity on his lover and wrapped his cloth covered hand around his shaft which earned him a deliciously dirty moan.

“Ohhh…yes, Arthur” Eames gasped. The fabric just felt the right side of rough and Eames had trouble keeping his hips still as the point man started to stroke Eames’ length languidly.  

“God Eames, do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are? All spread out for me like this.” And with that Arthur started to speed up his strokes. Eames was panting hard against his neck, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. He was such a pretty sight with his lush lips slightly parted that Arthur just had to bend down to kiss him. Eames responded hungrily; craning his neck further up and cupping Arthur’s face with his right palm while licking into the other man’s mouth. The angle was awkward and Eames was sure he’d be feeling it in his neck tomorrow but he didn’t give a damn right now. He couldn’t stop devouring Arthur who had started to make low little moans deep from his throat. Eames could feel him getting hard against his arse and he couldn’t help but rub wantonly against his boyfriend’s cock.

Eames was rewarded for his effort with a little squeeze of his dick before Arthur started to add a twist to his strokes. He also started to roll Eames’ balls in his other hand and the Brit had to break the kiss. He was gasping like drowning man and he could feel the pleasure rolling through his body.

“Fuck, Arthur! I’m gonna ..nnggh…so damn close, pet” Eames had trouble forming coherent sentences by now but that just seemed to please his lover even more.

“Yeah, go on gorgeous. Come for me. I wanna hear you scream” Arthur whispered into Eames ear.

The forger would have been pushed over the edge by that command alone but Arthur also let go of his balls to slip the tip of his middle finger into Eames hole without warning.

Eames came with a shout, back arched like a bow string come splashing his stomach and chest before being washed away in the water. Arthur kept stroking him through his climax until the bigger man was sagging against his chest again. Arthur put the washcloth back on the rim of the tub and looked at his lover: Eames was always gorgeous but Arthur thought he was beautiful just after his climax. All lose and blissed out, a tiny smile on his full lips. Arthur felt him rub his nose against his chest sighing contently and he couldn’t resist placing a gentle kiss his head.

Arthur more felt then saw the wicked grin spreading on Eames face but before he could ask what was going through his head Eames had swiftly climbed out of the tub and was now looming over Arthur, water rolling off his big chest. Eames was still grinning when he suddenly grabbed the slighter man and lifted him out of the water. Arthur gave a surprised squeal that he’d forever deny making.

“Eames! What the fuck …?” Arthur laughed. There was no need for an answer though when he was put down gently on the soft bathroom rug on the floor, Eames’ plush lips immediately on his. Arthur loved the feeling of Eames’ weight on top of him and he started to rub himself against him. Oh how he missed this. It’s not like they had stopped fucking since he had developed his little attitude problem but it was rarer and mostly rough and hurried. This, like the hand job in the tub, felt different, languid and thorough. He let his hands glide over Eames’ strong back while the Brit kept on devouring his lips with filthy kisses. Arthur’s hands travelled down, feeling the muscles move under his fingertips, until he grabbed his lover’s firm cheeks, kneading them and pushing him even flusher against his chest. Eames started to groan into the kiss and gave Arthur’s lower lip a little bite.

He could feel Arthur’s thrusts against his belly getting more frantic but he didn’t want him to come like this, considering how much attention had just been payed to his own need. He would love to let Arthur fuck him, he’d ride him on the bathroom floor but the lube was in the bedroom (the first thing he will do tomorrow is put a bottle in every damn room of this house) and he really didn’t want to stop in order to fetch it.

Eames broke this kiss which earned him a sound of protest from his boyfriend that turned quickly into a sigh of pleasure when he let his mouth travel along his jaw down to his neck, leaving kisses and licks along the way. When he reached Arthur’s collarbone he bit down gently just as he knew he liked it, brushing his fingertips over his nipples at the same time.

 “Ugh…Eames…” Arthur sounded already wrecked. “Amazing … you feel so amazing.”

Eames looked up at his partner’s flushed face giving him a seductive little smile.

“Gonna feel even better in a minute, love.” He pushed himself up and off Arthur’s chest, sitting back on his heels. “Turn around for me, darling.”

Arthur looked confused for a moment since he had actually been expecting one of Eames spectacular blow jobs but he did as he was told anyway.

The Brit gave an appreciative sigh at the look of Arthur’s smooth pale back, grabbing his hips so his thumbs fit perfectly into the dimples just above Arthur’s lovely bottom. He bent down to place soft little kisses from Arthur’s neck all along his spine and placed a long open-mouthed kiss just above his tailbone before turning his attention to Arthur’s left cheek. Eames bit down gently on the soft globe, soothing the bite mark with his tongue afterwards.

By now Arthur wasn’t confused anymore. He knew where this was heading and couldn’t wait any longer.

“Eames please!” He really wasn’t above begging especially since his dick was getting harder and harder trapped under his belly, rubbing against the rug. It felt great but wasn’t enough to get him release.

His lover did take pity on him then.

“Alright, darling, lift up a little,” Eames asked and helped Arthur with maneuvering him onto his knees, his pert little arse lifted into the air while his head was resting on his forearms.

Eames knew that Arthur was getting impatient but he just couldn’t help it, he had to savour the sight in front of him for a moment.

“Oh love, you’re so damn beautiful. I’ll never get enough of you…” he sighed, running both palms over Arthur’s cheeks.

“Please, touch me Eames,” Arthur moaned, pushing his bottom further into his lover’s hands. “I need you to touch me …”

Although Eames could have stared at Arthur in this prone position forever, he finally obliged. He spread Arthur’s cheeks open before bending down and running his flat tongue over his hole. He could feel the full body shudder this elicits from Arthur so he did it again and again before circling the pucker with his tongue. He heard his boyfriend making filthy noises of pleasure which spurs him on. Eames placed a couple of wet open-mouthed kisses on Arthur’s hole before pointing his tongue and dipping the tip inside.

By now Arthur was moaning wantonly underneath him, pushing his backside towards Eames’ face, trying to make him go deeper. The forger gave a low filthy chuckle at this but was only too happy to oblige. He started fucking him with his tongue in earnest, loving the feeling of his lover’s walls fluttering around him.

Arthur started cursing into the rug.

“Fuck Eames! Your mouth … your gorgeous, filthy mouth …ungh…”

It was still too soon for Eames to get hard again but he was nevertheless incredibly turned on by Arthur’s litany. And his moans – God, his moans!

“Oh God, please, touch me Eames! I’m so close.” Arthur gasped after an especially deep stroke of his lover’s tongue.

When Eames didn’t comply right away, Arthur raised himself on one elbow and reached for his cock with his other hand. But Eames swatted his hand away when he noticed.

“Uh uh, none of that.” Although when he lowered his face back down to resume the onslaught with his tongue he also wrapped a hand around Arthur’s shaft, stroking him with a firm grip.

The point man was going frantic, pushing back against Eames’ tongue and pushing forward into his fist like a seesaw. He was also long past forming coherent sentences, his cursing reduced to guttural moans and keening sounds and when Eames felt Arthur’s rhythm getting erratic he knew he was about blow.

When Eames suddenly dropped his hand from Arthur’s cock and pulled his face back from his arse, the shocked sound coming from the American was almost comical. But Eames had no intention of letting him suffer. He grabbed his lover around the waist and turned him unto his back like he weighed nothing (good thing Arthur had a size-kink a mile wide). The look on his darling’s face was thunderous but Eames’ just shot him a wicked grin before he swallowed his cock down to the root. Arthur’s shout echoed off the bathroom tiles and when Eames’ started to suck in earnest Arthur couldn’t hold back anymore. His body went taut, almost lifting off the rug, his mouth open in a silent scream when he spilled deep down his boyfriend’s throat. Eames swallowed every little drop, sucking him through is orgasm. When he felt Arthur going boneless beneath him he gave the head a couple of kitten licks to clean him up and crawled up the other man’s body to lay his head down on his chest. He could hear his lover’s still frantic heartbeat and heavy breathing, loving the fact that he was the reason this gorgeous man was completely unraveled.   

When Arthur had found his bearings again he kissed the top of Eames’ head running his fingers through his still damp hair. They lay there in silence for a while, just basking each other’s company but when Arthur finally did speak, Eames’ was startled out of his blissful fog.

“Let’s never do this again”, Arthur said with a little sigh.

At that Eames head shot up and he gave his boyfriend a startled look.

“Are you kidding me, pet? I just gave you an epic rim-job and …”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Eames’ outraged tone.

“No, you dumbass! I’m not talking about this. THIS we’re definitely doing again!”

Eames chuckled. “Ah, so it was great, wasn’t it?”

“Stop fishing for compliments, Mr. Eames,” Arthur answered and flicked Eames’s ear. “I was talking about this job arrangement. It’s pretty clear that I’m not good at just hanging around. It should have been awesome staying with you here but it clearly didn’t do us any good.”

Eames had rolled off Arthur’s chest and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at this boyfriend’s now serious face. He nodded.

“Yeah, I thought it was a great idea. Turns out not so much. So, what do you suggest for the future?”

Arthur sighed. “Well, we could try and take more jobs together. We work best as a team anyway and you wouldn’t have to shout at incompetent point men quite so much.”

“Well, who’s fishing for compliments now?”

Arthur laughs. “Touché.”

“And what if we can’t work together? You know that not all jobs need a forger.”

“Yeah, I know. We might just have to bite the bullet and spend time apart. We’ve done it before. And if one of us is not working a job at the same time we can still visit each other. Maybe just not hang around for the whole run.”

“You’re probably right, darling. And it gives the excuse for epic reunion sex”, Eames answered with a leer.

Arthur laughed, giving Eames a full view of his dimples. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

xxxxx


End file.
